Worst Best Day
by tweekthetwitch13
Summary: Roxas is yearning for friends, feeling left out and alone. Just as it looks as though he may have made some, a red head appears in his home town. Things start to surface and worry builds. Is everything changing, or is history repeating itself -akuroku-


I don't know where I'm going with this. I just felt the need to write something KH. Everytime I play/read Roxas' story the more it depresses the fuck out of me. I almost cried this last time XD ...I don't cry easily.

This WILL be AkuRoku, with a few side pairings too..probably. Implied if nothing else. I do like me some mainstream KH yaoi pairings. There is some BONDING that seems a bit gay, but it's not romantic.

Ventus and Vanitas will be in the story later, but otherwise are just mentioned in passing.

Story wise it will seem like a Highschool AU general type go about things, and will connect to the general game plot...I like me some reincarnation plots *as seen by my kuroshitsuji fic XD*

Disclaimer; I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to Disney and Square Enix. In fact. Everything on the planet belongs to Disney. All hail Disney. It is the only TRUE religion.

* * *

><p>Sora flopped down next me. I could tell it was Sora even though I had my head in my hands, his oversized red sneakers being a give away.<p>

"You gotta stop moping around so much, Rox" Easy for him to say.

I mumbled something back at him, and in return he grabbed one of the tufts of my hair and pulled my head up.

He made a face. Like he felt bad and simultaneously wanted to laugh so hard he'd cry. Sora wasn't super good at hiding his emotions. Well...Sometimes.

"I have NO friends Sora. Let me be depressed. I'm 16, I'm allowed to be emo sometimes..." I smacked his hand away and sat back. School had let out a few minutes earlier and I had been waiting for Sora to show up so we could walk back home. The bench I was sitting on had become familiar to me over the last few months.

Sora grinned a big sunny smile, "You have me!"

I gave him a blank stare.

"-Annnd you have Kairi and Riku!" My lip twitched downwards.

"Those are your friends Sora, not mine...I mean..they're nice and everything but we're just not that close..."

'Kairi's nice' I corrected in my head, 'Riku, is a possessive asshole sometimes.' Sora didn't need to know I kind of hated his best friend.

"I want friends of my own. I want a best friend, or two..or three."

Sora and I were fratenal twins...also known as un-identical, something that was oddly common in my family. My older brothers Ven and Van were proof of this..

We've been close, but not as close as some twins. Neither were Ven and Van, truth be told. They kind of hated eachother. Me and Sora at least liked each other generally speaking.

But Sora almost immediately made friends with Riku..and then with Kairi when she moved here. I...stayed friendless. And then based on my grades, they..being teachers and my parents.. wanted me to go to a private school. While Sora stayed in public.

Riku was invited to the private school too, but he turned it down. I think we all knew Sora would pitch a fit if he had gone, and Kairi would have manipulated him into staying. She's a nice girl, but she knows how to deal with her friends drama.

I decided I'd go...it wasn't any further away. I could still walk there. And I thought it'd be a chance to make friends.

Big lie that was...The majority of them were so stuck up I even wanted to punch their faces in. and ...Did once. Setzer. A senior.

May or may not be one of the reasons I had to leave.

Otherwise I just never clicked with anyone...I guess I'm kind of quiet, but it's not like I fade into the background or anything. My hair makes sure that never happens, I call it a family curse.

"This may be a bad time to bring this up," I broke out of my thoughts to look back at Sora, he had a sheepish look on his face. One that made people instantly love him, or want to pinch his head off.

"- Buuut I'm going to Riku's house with Kairi instead. So you're on your own today, little brother!"

Right now. It was wanting to pinch his head off.

A noise interrupted my assault on him.

A group of 3 passed by where we were sitting, I could tell I must have frozen in place as I felt Sora relax back and watch the situation.

Hayner, Pence and Olette. One or more was almost always in one of my classes. I never sat next to them, but I always watched them when they were together now that I'm back at Dawn High.

That probably sounds kind of creepy, and more than a little stalkery...but..it's true. We had gone to different elementary and middle schools...so this was the first time I had ever seen them.

They were my ideal friends.

Hayner, was loud and had a bit of an attitude problem..but he stuck up for his buddies no matter what. Even though he tended to be half someones size, and never won a fight.

Pence, was a bit bigger than some of the other kids in the school but he always was calm and happy. He always carried around a camera with him everywhere.

Olette, was cheerful and levelheaded. She seemed a bit impulsive but all around seemed to be the voice of reason of the three.

Pence and Olette were always friendly with everyone, while Hayner seemed a bit more ….well. Like I said, he had a bit of an attitude problem.

I wanted to be in that group...But...I never really spoke to them...I never really spoke to anyone. I was Sora's quiet brother. I was 'stuck up' to some people. I was the odd one out in the family, to those who didn't know my second oldest brother Van.

"Why don't you go say hey...invite them somewhere?" Sora pipped up. He was stupid as a rock sometimes, but othertimes he caught on faster that a viral video.

"We're not 5 anymore, Sora. You can't just walk up to someone and ask them to be friends."

He laughed, "You never did that even when you _were_ 5! Plus, it took work to get Riku to be friends with me. Things don't always just happen, it's important to go. Make. an. Effort." He spoke clearly as his eyes were blue. Which, technically was the same shade as my own.

It was true, what he said. While I never attempted making friends, Sora managed to go right up to Riku at age...3 I think. And say 'lets be friends!' ….Riku shoved him into the sand and walked off. This happened for about 2 months until Riku gave in. Best friends ever since.

I have to be honest when I say I'd rather not make friends than have it take 2 months of spitting up sand.

I glanced back at the group. Hayner would be the biggest problem, he seemed to look over when I looked over. His face crinkled as he made a 'what are you looking at' look. Olette bumped him with her elbow.

"Hi Sora, Hi Roxas!" She waved as they passed by. Pence waved too, Hayner just stocked off in front of them.

"Hey Olette! We should all go get icecream sometime!" Sora called back.

She smiled, "Yeah! I haven't talked to Kairi in awhile! You should come too, Roxas!...Actually we were just about to go get seasalt icecream anyway, you want to join us?"

"Sorry, I was about to go to Riku's and meet up with him and Kairi. Rox is free though!" Sora smiled and smacked me on the back.

"Oh okay! Let me go tell the guys, Roxas why don't you meet us down by the sandlot? See you later! Byebye!"

Oh dear lord she invited me somewhere. Kind of.

Sora bumped me, "Oh..a-ah. Yeah...that'd...That'd be cool." I smiled nervously, and felt kind of like a retard. But she just smiled back and gestured to Hayner and Pence who had moved on without her and waved and trotted off to meet them.

Before I processed everything, Sora wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned in, bumping his head against mine.

"See, my little brother will make the best of friends and won't hate me for leaving him alone and cold on a bench to go meet my friends! Everything will work out fine! Because of who?"

I grimaced, "..Me?"

He pouted. It wasn't attractive. "No! Me! I was the one who had to kick you out of the nest! Fly little bird, fly!"

"Are you the mom in this scenario..and a bird?" He nodded.

"Now go on! Get! Get! Shoo!" He pushed and shoved me until I had to stand up or chance tipping off the bench. He leaped to his feet and saluted me.

"Whatever.." I mumbled under my breath...chances are something was going to go horribly wrong. Sora didn't seem to notice my inner emo workings and hugged me, as a brother should. (Van usually just socked Ven in the gut and smacked Sora with whatever was on hand. He didn't hate me as much apparently. I think he has some sort of issue with joy and childlike awe and innocence in the world.)

We bid adieu and went our separate ways.

Maybe I was being too pessimistic. What could go wrong? Olette and Pence were both nice. And Hayner was...well..best not to think about it.

It'd take a powerful force to screw things up.

And as I rounded the corner into the sandlot, I saw that powerful force in action.

Seifer. Seifer Almasy to be specific. Which I think means 'Soap' in German...

My town had a lot of people who believed themselves top dog, and a lot of them were pretty damn strong. Seifer was one of those people, he was only 17 but he had the skill, force and intelligence to be a threat.

It didn't help he knew he was hot shit and attractive to boot.

It didn't take much for him to completely ruin someones entire day.

And that person happened to be Hayner, ...truth be told that person happened to be Hayner A LOT.

I had rounded the corner just in time to see Seifer deliver a powerful punch to the smaller boys gut. It wasn't entirely one sided I noted as I saw a rivulet of blood drip down Seifer's lip.

I could pretty much picture what had happened.

'_Ha ha! I am Seifer. Destroyer of Fun!'_

_'Yeah well I'm Hayner! I'm a human terrier! I may be short and scrawny but I'm pretty sure I'm actually 8 foot 10!'_

_'Sorry Lamer! You are not welcomed! You're annoying!'_

_'I will eat your hand!'_

_'Tally ho ol' chap this is a duel!'_

Or something like that. (I later found out, it was more like Hayner making faces at Seifer across the sandlot, and Seifer deciding that shit needed to end right then. And Hayner not reacting well to Seifer not reacting well. )

Hayner crumpled, and Olette yelled something. Pence took a picture, which caused Olette to yell something else.

I moved forward as Seifer backed off, rubbing blood off his lip.

I thought, maybe this was the moment. I extended my hand out to Hayner to help him up. This was the hand of friendship. I'm helping him while he's down.

He didn't see it that way I guess. He ...quite literally bit my hand and then pulled himself up.

"What are you looking at, huh? You think I'm so pathetic that I need help? Go the FUCK away!"

Well that didn't go the way I had wanted. And now he hates me. Friend candidate #1 is a no go.

"Well you are pathetic, lamer...Look at you." Seifer did not look amused, he was a few feet back, with Fuu and Rai at his side.

"SHUT UP"

It wasn't Hayner speaking.

It was me.

Boiling up inside of me. My blood rushed through my veins. I could almost hear it louder than I could think. My hands flexed.

My heart hurt. Not like heart break.

I had always ….always envied people...I envied Hayner, Pence and Olette.

I never said anything. I felt like I shouldn't. But it was always there. Watching Sora...watching everyone...

Why did I exist. I don't want to disappear.

Not again.

* * *

><p>That was the lost thing that ran through my head as my fist connected with Seifer's face.<p>

You see, my brother Ventus ..Ven, is in the military. And Vanitas..Van, is ...something for hire...not an assassin but we're pretty sure nothing entirely legal either.

Both Sora and I are stronger than we look. And we both know more than one martial arts, and how to use multiple weapons.

Now, Seifer. He's had some sort of training too. I'm not sure what, but he fights in such a way you can tell it's not just someone winging it...and in our yearly struggle tournaments his skill with a struggle bat is obviously got some fencing training in with it.

If it had been anyone else, they would have been knocked out immediately.

Whatever it was that set my soul aflame vanished almost immediately, it felt like I was a different person almost...or maybe years of stress coming out all at once..

* * *

><p>'<em>I don't want to disappear. Not again.'<em>

* * *

><p>..But what was that...<p>

Seifer was sprawled on the ground, he looked more than shocked and had brought his hand up to his jaw. That was certainly going to bruise.

There was a certain stunned silence.

A slow smirk started to form along Seifer's face. He stood up, slowly.

"Not bad...Roxas was it?...You should join the struggle team this year..Hah... Let's go. Fuu. Rai."

Did I just get complimented by someone I just hit to the ground? Is that how the thug lifestyle works?

"Woah..."

I had forgotten I came here because of Hayner, Pence and Olette.

Olette was standing there with her mouth open, one would think maybe a nice girl would be a bit more horrified by violence right in front of her...but she was friends with Hayner and Pence...

Pence who was standing there with his camera out. Of course.

Hayner stood there, mouth drawn in a firm line. I wasn't sure what expression that was...lord knows he's probably even more pissed off.

"Why?" It was the only thing he said. Contrary to popular belief, while a loud mouth...Hayner could be very quiet and contained when the time came.

"..I...don't know. He..just...pisses me off I guess? He's always ragging on you...everyone...like he's better than all of us..." I glanced down at my hand. It hurt. Understandably...

There was another moment of silence.

"HAHA Awesome man! I thought you were as stuck up as him, dude! You're always so quiet, you know, not like Sora at all..I mean god love Sora, but he's kind of annoying sometimes! Like, so loud right?" Hayner was grinning and laughing and dear lord he just bumped his fist into my chest.

"You're one to talk.." I grinned a bit under my breath. It was probably a stupid thing to say.

"Roxas is right, Hayner! You're way louder than Sora!" Olette teased.

"Aww come on, I am not!"

"Last weekend you wanted to see how loudly you could scream random words before someone yelled back at you." Pence pipped in, snapping another picture along with it, "but, we're like totally going to miss getting ice cream if we stay here any longer."

"Eh? Hell, come on I need my salty sweet fix!" Hayner bolted away. Pence and Olette laughed and ran after him.

"You coming Roxas?" Hayner called back.

I felt something else bubbling up inside me. I smiled bigger than I think I ever had in my life.

"Course I am!" I ran towards them.

I always knew I belonged here. Before I even knew.

Then someone rounded the corned of the sandlot. Narrowly missing Hayner who had just reached that point himself.

He had red hair.

"Axel." I mouthed, feeling dazed. I don't know that name. I don't know that person.

* * *

><p>"<em>ROXAS!"<em>

* * *

><p>It flashed through my head like a forest fire.<p>

I heard Olette and someone else say my name before I fainted away dead to the world. Right in the middle of the sandlot.

TBC.


End file.
